


Power

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Kirk bemoans his fading youth and the difficulty of growing older. Spock teaches him to take it like a man.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> Thanks to Farfiekins for the beta and doing most of the typing. (I hate typing!) This story takes place a few months after _Star Trek: The Motion Picture_ ends, and was written for the K/S Frottage Fest.

Kirk joined Spock in bed, picking up scraps of continued conversation from their late evening chess game.

" . . . And then Bones got on my case about my lifestyle again. He says I'm a wreck, which is certainly an exaggeration--I passed a dirtside exam six months ago with flying colors. If you ask me, he's the one who needs a diet. To put _on_ weight. Haven't you noticed how thin he is? I wouldn't be surprised if--

"Are you even listening to me?"

Spock lay ramrod-straight on his back, with his hands atop his chest laced in an inverted V. If not for the fact that he was naked and in the bed he shared with Kirk, one might assume he intended to spend his rest period in the pursuit of Vulcan disciplines. At Kirk's question he shifted his head slightly towards him.

"Do you think I'm old?" Kirk asked plaintively.

"Old?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "I assume you mean, in a relative sense?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Kirk groused, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"You have hardly reached half of a normal human life expectancy," Spock said skeptically.

"My thirties were my prime, physically. After that, you can stay in shape, if you keep it up." Kirk paused, consumed by his thoughts. "In human societies, as a man ages, he's supposed to grow in dignity and power."

Spock reached around Kirk from behind, pressing their naked bodies together. With one hand, he cupped Kirk's genitals. "I know something else which grows in dignity and power."

Kirk squirmed and became aroused quickly. "Stop it!" he said, but his body was saying 'yes'. Spock did not pause. Kirk gave in to the sensation as Spock brought him very close--and then stopped. He hung, suspended on the brink of orgasm. Spock spread his legs and held his arms so he could not touch himself; he was in an exquisite agony.

Spock pulled him up into a kneeling position and pressed his inflamed groin into Kirk's buttocks. The feel of it set Kirk on fire. "Please," Kirk said. "Please, Spock, you're going to give me blue balls."

"Do not beg," Spock commanded. He positioned his penis facing down in the cleft of Kirk's buttocks and slowly shifted position so that the head of his cock brushed lower and lower.

Spock used his cock like a probe, or a giant thumb, gingerly feeling around the base of Kirk's balls, nudging and testing the soft elastic skin. Kirk whimpered with his need to come. His balls tightened under the touch of Spock's probing appendage, and finally, as Spock slid his cockhead along the underside of his shaft, he let go--

Spock stopped him, stopped him in his mind with a powerful block. "Wait," he said. Another command. He pulled Kirk further up onto his lap so he could place their cocks together, and enclosed them in his hand. Spock let loose a groan of satisfaction.

Kirk was desperate to come, but he was stuck. Being completely at Spock's mercy, he relaxed into the hold, slumping almost sleepily against his lover's upright body.

"No. Sit up," Spock said. His nose and mouth brushed against Kirk's neck. "Show me your strength."

Kirk had to catch his breath before speaking. "That might be hard," he gasped, "because you're my weakness."

"I want to feel your strength," Spock whispered, and added, "Admiral."

Shivers coursed through Kirk's body. Spock's free hand was tracing over the muscles in Kirk's arm. Weak with the languors of passion as he felt--that horny Vulcan had brought him to this, again--he steeled himself, braced his weight on his knees, threw his head back, took a hold of Spock's thighs beneath him, and jerked his hips in a vigorous spasm.

Spock responded enthusiastically, barely restraining the thrusts of his own hips, man-handling them both with long, rapid strokes. At the last moment, he bit into Kirk's shoulder, as if he was afraid of losing his grip on him, and let them both go, jerking, hearts pounding, coming, rocked with nervous tremors.

Kirk was still fighting for breath when Spock pulled them both down.

They were sprawled on the bed, Spock with a possessive arm locked firmly around Kirk. Kirk's eyes were closed, and he was taking deep breaths. Spock fondled his cheek. "You are powerful, and beautiful," he said.

"Spock," Kirk croaked out. He feebly reached through his lassitude to pull Spock in for a kiss. Spock sucked and savored his lips, wrapping his legs around Kirk's thighs and rubbing his resurgent arousal against him. Kirk needed to breathe, so they broke apart.

"Don't you ever," Kirk said between breaths, "slow down. . . . Spock?"

"Not with you," Spock said, with only the faintest ghost of a smile. He cradled Kirk's head with his hands and stared into his eyes.

Kirk stared back, into Spock's glittering pitch-black eyes. He stared until he could see the warm brown irises; beautiful, beautiful eyes. He smiled.

"Here, give your captain a hug," he said.

"Admiral," Spock acknowledged him, and complied.

"I'm glad you take the time to worship me," Kirk said. "It feels good."

"Since I also enjoyed it, I believe this is what is termed a 'win-win situation'."

"Mm, but don't tell McCoy that."

"I would not consider it."

"But you can tell Bones that I think... I might take him up on that diet and exercise plan after all."


End file.
